Mustaran
"Mustarans? Battle born and raised for combat each and every one of them. From Aquferins scouts to full on upclose combat Farins, lets leave it at they are tough SOBs"- ''Overheard from a Triad Seltrun to a new recurit. Triad File # 003 Name: Mustarans Approximate Triad population: 160,000,000,000 Approximate Tyrant population: 30,000,000,000 Approximate neutral population: 10,000,000,000 Total population: 200,000,000,000 Homeworld: Mustar Average lifespan: 250 years, but special ciercumstances activates certain magic within Mustrans to allow them to live in till they are no longer needed. Notable individuals: Ras'lion Gond, Asteronth Gond, Gallon Makrides, Orion Auros. Main Languages(s) (In order of use): Enlyen, Farien, Aquferien (last two are dead languages) Physiology Mustarans come in three different types: Enlys, Farins and Aquferins. Each being the result of evloution to suit one of the very different and harsh areas on Mustar. The Enlys resemble much like what they reside on, the stone equator, and have evolved less than the others due to its sustainabillity and lack of natural hostilities. They strongly resemble humans, averaging from heights of 4-6ft, grey skin, and an average bone skeleton of calcium. These traits are somtimes seen as 'Jack Traits', having no real weakness like the other two, but none of there strengths. They provide much of the political side of the race, and generally repersent the race to theb Traid and it is good to note that the Mustaran Monarchy is mainly Enlyen. Farins where once called in the old Enlyen language 'Geuts' meaning brutes. This is an accurate term, for Farins had to adapt to living on volcanic planes and had to somtimes keep moving to avoid being killed by earthquakes, erupting volcanos or other harsh natural disasters. The results can be seen as some Farins can reach to a height of 9 or even 10ft, all have a strong skeleton structure which is diffcult to break and many formed a very tough layer on skin which can delects minor attacks, becoming a natural amour. Farins have also adapted to have a strong immune and quick reacting healing systems (not nearly as quick as the Drakange but faster then most). It is these traits that make them effective soilders in huge varity of combat situations. It is also noted that many Farins have the ability to use Pyromancy, one of the few rare magics in Mustaran race, further making them ideal for combat. However Farins are slow and seen by some races to be very dim, but in combination with Aqfariens, who make up the speed and Enlys the intelligence, these weakness are more or less covered. Aqufariens are the small built yet speedy Mustarans, living in tropics and cold wastelands south of Mustar they adapted to having a unique enviroment that seemed impossible. Small but deadly, Aqufariens have adapted to be quick and agile, while being able to use the enviroment around them as a tool, they are undoubtedly cunning. They have a height range of 4-5ft, soft skin and brittle bone structure but there speed and maneuverability is almost unmatched by others making them perfect at long range, setting up traps and scouting missions, making up for the Farins slow acting nature in battle. On Mustar, their home is well know for providing food and other forms of agriculture, acting more peaceful then the other two. Background The Mustarans are the fourth oldest race, and the third founding member of the Triad; the first being the Shargaroth, the second being the now extinct Coleopterans and the third the Drakange. A race that formed three ways to suit habitats on there homeworld, the Mustarens are dynamic and can adapt to a varity of situations. They lack the abillity to train in a majority of magic, one of the only ones being Pyromancy and only then is that restircted to Farins and a very small amount of others. But then they make up for it in pysical millitary strength that rivals anyone in the Mutiverse, with the Farins in the front lines causing havoc with their unwavering loyalty and fierce milltary discipline, the cunning Aqufariens setting traps, assassination of important officals behind enemy lines and support from the Enlys via logistics and strategies, the Mustarans are forced to be reckoned with. They are governed by a democratic monarchy, each of the three types of Mustaran having a Head of Race who looks for their intrests while a reigning Monarch repersents the Mustarans as a whole to the Traid and other races. Holding one of the offices in the Sectinate the Monarch is the link between the Triad and Mustarans and will always discuss with there government before deciding anything that concerns the Triad. History Before the Drakange discovered them, the Mustarans where split into their respective lands and always arguing and fighting with each other. On one or more occasion the Aqufariens and Enlys allying themselfs against the Farins to keep them in the volcanic lands of ''Faria. However this changed when one Enly, his name Orion Auros took on a campaign to defeat the Farins at there own game. After getting support with the Aqufariens the Farins was defeated in a long bitter war and the Farin Monarchy was offered to join in a single unity with the Enlys and Aqufariens democratic government, knowing the might of the two was too strong the Farins agreed on the term that a Monarchy was allowed to be in charge along side the democratic government, with Orion Auros as King as he deseverd it for defeating a powerful enemy. This become known as the Demo-Mon pact, a key turning point for Mustar. Two thousand years later, when the Mustarans were begining to discover faster than light travel, an alien race disovered them and made contact calling themselves the Drakange. Shocked at this sudden introduction to other life the Mustarans became afraid of the unknown, knowing that this new race may be hostile they began preprations for invasion and when the next message from the aliens arrived the Mustarans miss interpreted it, and thought the Drakange where going to wipe them out and attacked first, killing only one Dragon, thanks to the Drakange's powerful technology. They soon learned later that the Drakange meant for peaceful co-operation and unconditonally surrendered, and the Drakange formally uplifed them from Mustar and intoduced the Mustarans to the stars, and officaly invited them to and alliance with Skarrabox and along with the Coleopterans and Shargaroth they helped found the Triad and acted as the main peacekeepers, which they accpeted. Before the Demon wars, the Mustarans had colonised their system of ''Conlik Incend ''and the surrounding 16 systems and was enjoying a golden age of prosperity, while in turn they protected the Triad from threats and other milltary matters with technoloy given to them by the Drakage and Colepterans, it was even seen by many that Mustarans had began to develop their own magic potentional, being close to magicl users, somthing that would of been impossible on Mustar. However when the Demon wars began, and the Traid got involved to stop Godslayer the Mustarans began to suffer extreme losses, and quickly, especially the Farins due to their willingess to fight. They also began to lose territory at certain key points and when the assult on Skarrabox commenced, hastly over 400,000 ships and 2 billion Mustarans which equalled almost a third of the Mustaran milltary were sent to help their allies in their time of need. This proved ineffective as the Demons outnumbered them and took the prestigious planet, but the fleets manged to help evacuate Skarrabox and retreated back to Mustar's home system however only 144,000 ships returned with 324 million Mustarans and 121 million Drakange and Coleptreans not to mention the Anicents that were on Skaraabox at the time. This sudden influx overwhelmed the Mustaran systems, but soon the Coleptrans beagn to die of a mysterious illness and soon became extinct, although deverstating the Traid it railled and restored the Mustarans will to fight, they wannted revenge for the total genocide of one of their allies. Over the next centry, the Mustarans rebuilt their lost forces while begining to win back lost territory from the Demons and replaced a lot of refuges from Skarrabox on worlds once occupied. And when the time called for the strike on Skarrabox, the Mustarans where more then ready for the massive assult. Commiting over 7 billion to the fight, the Mustarans where used as cover and the forward push in Skarrabox, killing and hacking every Demon they could find. And when the battle came to Godslayer himself, many as 700 million Mustarans fell in an attempt to stall him while the ritual was performed to stop him. The victory at Skarrabox cost 6.4 billion Mustaran lives, and runied the powerful ecconmy Mustar used to own, and taking well over a millennium to recover and rebuilt to their former power. '' ''